One Nighter-Gohan X 18
by DBGANGx18
Summary: This fanfiction of Gohan And Android 18 in relationshio after what happened in one night I hope you all enjoy.


I do not own anything from Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z,Dragon Ball Z kai,Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball super all rights go to Funimation and Akira Toriyama.I also don't own the characters

One Nighter-Gohanx18 Adventures,Romance

Prologue:This events happened before Gohan went to school and Android 18 already had Marron so the beginning of The buu saga Enjoy!

Chapter 1

All of The Z-Fighterz we're excited to see each other.Its been years since Gohan defeated Cell and they all went there separate ways.Bulma thought it would be fun for everyone to go to the club and hangout with each other.Everyone agreed,but chichi she wasn't pleased it was going to be at club with a bunch of drunk animals,So her and Goten weren't going.Gohan on the other hand was trying to convince her mom to let him go.Gohan had grown up from teen to adult in the last 4 years.

Gohan:Please Mom I promise I won't drink I just want to see my friends again.

Chichi:I said No N O

Gohan:How about this Mom if you let me go I won't train for a whole week and stay in my room and study for the whole time what you think?

Chichi:Fine Gohan.But remember after today no training for a week and studying everyday you got that.

Gohan:Yes Mom got it thank you!

Gohan was so happy he got to go,he felt he wanted look good than usual.

Meanwhile Bulma,Master Roshi,Yamaha,Tien and Vegeta were already flying to the club.Android 18 just got texting saying they were all meeting at the club.18 wait to tell Krillin that they should go after he was done from work.

18:Hey Krillin Everyone is reuniting at the club tonight,I think we should go.

Krillin:Come on 18,I know it's are friends all but it's a Club and we have child to take care of

18:Chichi is taking care of Goten and Trunks We can leave Marron there.

Krillin:I don't think I still want to go there to much people and I am kind of tired.

18:Fine I'll just go by myself and have good time well you lay there like a lazy person.

Krillin:Whatever just be home by 12 am please'

18:K

As 18 walked into her room in angry she tried to find outfit that was so sexy that it would catch everyone's attention

After a few minutes Gohan was ready to go, he flew to the club and saw everyone At The entrance.

Gohan:Hey Everyone long time no see

Bulma:Hey Gohan you are so tall now

Vegeta:Yet he still lack strength,Boy you must be slacking on your training "

Gohan:Sorry Vegeta I've been busy trying to get into school

Master Roshi:You are as tall as your dad

Gohan:Thanks Roshi So shall we go in?

Bulma:We are just waiting for 18 then we will have some fun

Few minutes past and a black car pulled up as the door open you could see two long legs with two black sparkling heels

As 18 stood up everyone stared at her.She wore a tight black dress Roshi was especially staring.

18:Sorry for being late everyone

As 18 flipped her hair

Everyone:It's fine

As the all walked in there were a bunch of people dancing and enjoying themselves

The z fighterz went to table and talked about how life was going.18 could not help but notice Gohan staring at her and so was the old pervert Roshi.Gohan:WOW 18 looks really good tonight I hope she doesn't notice that I am staring at her I need to get moving before I have boner that would be embarrassing. As 18 had enough of Roshi staring at her she flicked a coin in his eye and Bulma saw it was getting uncomfortable for 18 getting hit by the old pervert.

Bulma:Lets get some drinks

Roshi:I'll take two beers and three shots

Tien and Yamcha:We will have beers

Vegeta:I'll have a whole bottle of vodaka

Bulma: I'll Have some whine please

Bulma :Gohan are you having anything?

Gohan:No I can't I promise my mom I wouldn't drink

18 hmmm I would like to see what this Saiyan can do when he is drinking I'll just order for him

18:I'll take two beers and some whine please

As everyone got there drink ,everyone hit the dance floor.Tien and Yamcha went to talk to some girls from the club.Vegeta and Bulma were on there own fighting and dancing.Roshi tried to dance with 18 but she would flick him and he would end up on floor so he went to bother other girls.Gohan was sitting alone and 18 notice him by himself so she grabbed the beers and walked up to him.Gohan saw 18 walking towards him he felt so nervous and uncomfortable.Man I hope she not going to talking to me my body can't handle the tension.As he was thinking out of space 18 was standing in front of him.

18:Hey Gohan,I see there's Party one over here.

(Gohan laughed nervously)Gohan: Yup

18:Here some beer.Lets talking and drink and have fun.

Gohan:I can't drink

18:(In her seducing voice)Come on Gohan you are hard working warrior and student you need a little fun.

(Gohan was trying not to give in but his temptation was giving now)

Gohan:I guess you are right

18 hands him the beer

After a few beers and chats about there life 18 wanted to dance with Gohan.

18:Come on Gohan lets dance

Gohan:(I know this is wrong but she so beautiful and My temptation for her is growing)Ya let's dance!

As 18 and Gohan hit the dance floor they were Jamming to Mo bamba and laughing the other Z-fighterz left after 2 hours but 18 and Gohan we're still at the Club dancing and Drinking.

18:I had fun with you

Gohan:Same to you

18 Felt unsatisfied on how the night was ending with Gohan.She wanted more from him.She need a plan.

18:Hey Gohan lets go to the hotel I heard they had better drinks there.

Gohan didn't fight her and followed her to the hotel.

Gohan:Lets Go

As they enter the hotel 18 told Gohan to wait in wait area so they could get there drinks but 18 has other plans she got room for her and Gohan.

18:Alright lets go

She walked by the bar and told them to bring the most expensive drink they had and bring to there room.Gohan looked confused.

Gohan:18 Why are we going to drink in a room?

18:We Don't want people to know a young student is drinking in public

Gohan:You right

18 lend Gohan into the room were there drink and her plan were waiting.They started to drink,talk and laugh and 18 was ready to get her plan started.

18:Hey Gohan you liked to learn things right?

Gohan:Ya

18:(leaning forward to Gohan)Well I am going to teach a lesson on how to make a women happy.

Gohan felt his face hot and started to sweat.

Gohan:Well you see...

Before he could finish 18 started to kiss him.Gohan tried to pull back by 18 held him close.When she finally let go she started to remove her shoes.

18:Ok Gohan first lesson is to always let the women lead.

18 started to stripped down until she was in her underwear.She looked at Gohan with thirsty look she started by taking off his shoes and socks then she started to kiss him again and taking off his shirt.She kissed his pecs and abs and then she unbuckled his pants and took them off.Now both were in there underwear and 18 was Just getting started.

To be continued

Part 2 Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z,Dragon Ball Z kai,Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball super all rights go to Funimation and Akira Toriyama.I also don't own the characters

Last time All the Z-Fighterz went to a club to enjoy themselves after not seeing each other for a long time.Android 18 and Gohan started To get close.18 lowered Gohan to Hotel room were she wanted more from Gohan Find out what happeneds next.

As Both 18 and Gohan stared at each other in the underwear.Gohan felt hot again and nervous he had never actually had sex,He only masturbated to himself,so it was different feeling for Gohan to see a girl actually wanting to have sex with him.

18:Well well looked at you.Aren't you quite a catch.

Gohan just stared nervously and laughed.

18:Alright Gohan I am going to show you the next lesson which is let the Women explore you.

As 18 started to go through Gohans body he felt pleasure and ashamed of what was happening.(I can't believe I am enjoying this,Mom would be so disappointed in me).As Gohan was thinking 18 got lowered towards his manhood.Gohan faces got red.

18:Well lets see what's under here.

As 18 pulled down Gohans boxer,Gohans cock was hard and stiff.18 looked in amazement seeing that Gohans manhood was about 11 inches long half from Krillin size.

18:What have we here ?The young Saiyan has big one doesn't he?Let me show how much I appreciate your gift for me.

As 18 got her knees,Gohan was actually started to get excited because he always wonder how it would feel getting blowjob.

18:Alright next lesson is letting the women know if she is giving a good blowjob.

As 18 put her lips on on Gohans cock he could feel he was holding his breath waiting for her to take him in.18 started slow sucking up and down.Gohan had never felt more alive.

Gohan:Oh my 18,Please never stop!

18 smiled when she heard him say that she went quicker and Gohan started to moan quietly.Then 18 uses her tongue on tip of Gohans manhood.

Gohan:Oh my I thinking I am going to Cum.

Gohan try to hold in for little bit longer but he couldn't control himself anymore.

Gohan:I am going to blow!

18:Blow it into my mouth my strong warrior.

Gohan exploded into 18's mouth.He was breathing heavy(Wow she is amazing and that was amazing).18 swallowed the Juices and gave a little smile.

18:Now that was delicious!Now Gohan for the Next lesson I want you to explore me.

Gohan understood and right away started at 18's Breast.He removed her bra and He grabbed them and started to nibble on them gentle.18 let out a moan.

18:Yess Gohan

18 felt her womanhood started to get wet and Gohan kept going then he moved on to her stomach and put kiss on it.

18:Oh my Gohan

Gohan then reached to take off 18 underwear it was wet and Gohan was amazed as he saw 18 womanhood.

18:Don't be shy Gohan Eat me.

Without a second thought Gohan started to lick at 18's womenhood and she started to moan uncontrollably.

18:Mmhmmm

18 was about to cum as Gohan reaches her Climax and she cummed in Gohans mouth.Gohan swallowed her Jucies.

Gohan:WOW...That was delicious!

18:Glad you like it know for the last lesson I want you to have sex with me Got it?

Gohan shook his head and asked before he got ready...

Gohan:Do we have any condoms ?

18:No but I am on a Pill so nothing will happen.

As Gohan stood there preparing to enter 18's pussy.18 always want something bigger in her,when her and Krillin did it.It only last for 10 minuets and then they were done so she was ready.Gohan puts his tip in the entire point.18 started to moan a little.

18:Start off slow sense I am not use to it yet and then move quick.

Gohan:I gotcha you

Gohan then began thrusting himself slow to 18 and he felt her tight.

Gohan:You are tight one.I love it!

Then Gohan began thrusting quicker and trying to fit his whole cock into her.18 moan loudly as enjoyed it and the pain as she felt Gohans cock in her.

18:Yes Gohan give me more break me!

Gohan:As you wish.

Gohan the thrusting quicker and hard and the bed noise could be heard through the hallways of the hotel so did 18's and Gohan moans.18 could feel,Gohan reached something new in her and was about to reach her climax.Gohan felt he was almost done so he used all the strength left and thrust the hardest for the last time.As Gohan juice exploded into 18 she felt pleasure as jucies were warm in her.They Both layed on the bed breathing heavily.

18:May I just say you can really fuck and make A women feel good.

Gohan:Same too you.You are so beautiful from the outside and the inside.

18 blushed when Gohan said that.It was the first compliment she heard in a well.

Gohan:What happens now? (As he smiled)

18:Well The aftermath is making out

As she started to kiss him and putting her tongue in his mouth.They both fought to get to each other's mouth as they rolled over each other.And Feel asleep onto top of each other.

The next morning,Gohan woke up with a headache and sees 18 on his chest as he was about to go back to sleep.His phone rang it was his mom.Then 18 woke up to see she was on top of Gohan and then remembered she forgot to pick up Marron.

Gohan and 18:OH NO!

To be continued...I hope you guys like Part 2 of chapter 1.Keep leaving your reviews I love that you Guys like my story.Find out what happens next to Gohan and 18 on Chapter 2 coming soon..


End file.
